Saving Me
by friendsforever0165
Summary: On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Okay...I didn't intend to right another Amuto but here it is:

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

plz review:

Chapter 1

A girl sat on the pillow. No one can reach her. Only Hotori Tadase can. She hears no one else. Talk to no one else. Understand no one else. Only that guy. Her daze eyes look around the room. It was her room yet it wasn't hers. She didn't felt like it was hers. Only a room she rest in for the night. The girl sigh. Tadase was late. Unknown to her a battle was going outside.

______________________________________________________________________________

A boy jump on the roof tops. Today mission was to get that girl.–Ikuto hurry up.– a girls voice reach over the mic. Ikuto want to shout to her sister he knew. Today's target was protected by Tadase. Ikuto narrow his eyes as he reach his destination. Opening the rooftop panel he jump in. On a bed a girl sat there.

"Miss Hinamori Amu. Today you are our target." Ikuto smiled. The girl remain quiet. Not moving or anything. "Amu." The girl turn to face the boy. Her daze eyes look at Ikuto. Nodding she stood up and walk over to him.

"I understand." She said. Ikuto smile. He liked it when his mission was simple.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What are you doing?" Tadase shouted. Amu look at Tadase. Suddenly her eyes brighten. "Amu get away from him." Amu nodded.

"No. No. Don't worry I won't harm you." Amu turn to face him. Tadase narrow his eyes. _Amu can hear him...._ "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"Out of here?" Amu ask. Ikuto nodded.

"Yup. You get to see the outside world. The guy over there hasn't shown it to you right?" Amu nodded. Ikuto smiled. The plan was behind schedule but he didn't care. "Well come with me and I will show it to you." Amu smiled and grab his hand.

"Amu no." Tadase shouted and ran after her. Ikuto smirk. Bingo. Just like that they disappear. Tadase clench his fist. They can't lose her. Not ever. She is the heir.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto place Amu on the bed. Her outfit was change with Utau's help. Of course once he got back Utau scold him that it was too long. Ikuto sigh. The ending was easy but for some reason at first she didn't look at him. And worst of all she was under his care. Looking at the info on her at his desk he picked it up.

**Target:**

Hinamori Amu

**Facts:**

She only listens to a few people in the world so it's hard to get her attention.

Right the only person she listens to is Hotori Tadase. Her guard.

Never seen outside of where her family restricted on.

**Family:**

Heir to her family. Has a mother and father and a sister. Nothing else is known.

Ikuto sigh. Basically nothing was on her. They targeted her because she had a special power. The power to save anyone. That power was rare these days. No one can find them easily. And with everyone against their side they needed one. He kneel down and touched Amu's hair. Amu snuggle closer to Ikuto's hand. Opening her eyes to him it was daze again.

"Amu." He called her. Amu look at him. Like how she saw Tadase her eyes brighten to him. Coking her head since she didn't know him. "Sorry. I"m Ikuto."

"Ikuto...Where's Tadase?" Ikuto took note that it seem she didn't know that she only listen to a couple of people. "Anyways. What do you want me to do?" Amu ask.

"Can you tell me a little about yourself?" Ikuto ask. Amu nodded.

"I'm Hinamori Amu." Amu said. That was all. Short and simple.

"Like your dislikes and likes."

"I don't have any. Well I don't like that room I was in. I'm always lock in there ever since I was eight." the fifteen year old said. "But I do get to go out during the day to do something but I can't remember." Amu sat up. Her hair reach mid-back. Her pink flower kinmoto stood out as well. "How about you?"

"Well I'm Ikuto. I work for my family gathering targets because of their special powers. In the end if they want to return they can. But during that period they can't." Ikuto explain. Amu look at Ikuto, not understanding anything. Ikuto sigh. Of course this will be an impossible task if she doesn't know what to do. Ikuto pull her out of the room and walked out. Her eyes widen at the hallway.

"Wow. It's so different. Same with that room I was earlier in." Amu amazed said. She walk around the hall as they continue down. "Wow." She ran outside. The sky had turn into a dark gray cloud. Rain was pouring down. "I never did see a park when it was raining. I usually have to put a blindfold on."

"Is that so?" Ikuto said. He drag he back inside so she won't get anymore wetter. Amu smiled at Ikuto. "What? Are you hungry?" Amu shook her head but her stomach growl. "Yes you are." Amu continue to shook her head. "Why are you denying it?"

"Because...I'm not suppose to eat until certain time." Amu answer him. Ikuto narrow his eyes. Tadase been telling this girl lies.

"Anyways. Throw all the things that Tadase taught you. I will be teaching you something new. First. You can eat when ever you want." Amu look at like he was lying. "It's true." He drag her to the dinning hall. Amu looked around to see people eating. "See." Amu bit her lip. "So. What do you want to eat?" Amu looked at Ikuto.

"Ramen." Ikuto smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________

Utau looked at the paper work she just got recently. She hated it when people don't do the mission they were assign quickly. They pile up on top of her music career. But usually the person who does it the slowest was Ikuto. And today he finally got appointed to look after Hinamori Amu. The girl was like a child that didn't know anything. Only what the restrictions are of her life. But those restrictions are false. Utau smirk. This pair was going to be interesting.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu smiled as she finish her dinner. It was earlier than usually but she didn't care. She was really hungry. Amu looked at Ikuto. Her eyes didn't look any where else. To her everything else was blurry. Only words were clear sometimes. She hated that feeling. That's why they blind folded her. So she won't see anything clearly and find anything out.

"Ikuto. Where are we going now?" Amu ask. She wanted to see more of this world. But Ikuto seem to hate the rain.

"It's Eleven Pm. You have to get some sleep." Ikuto said. He place the bowl back to the owner. "Tomorrow you can decide where to go." Amu nodded and got up. Turning around her eyes turn dazed. Starting to walk, Amu didn't look anywhere else and stay closed to Ikuto. Ikuto watch Amu get into her room and onto her bed. Sleeping. Turning to go, rustling was heard. Turning around to see Amu was looking at him with a lost look. "What?" Amu remain silent.

Her mouth motion. Ikuto sigh. Of course he had to read what Amu was saying. Stay with me was what she said. Agreeing with her, he closed the door and climb into the bed with her.

"Good night." Amu snuggle closer to him. Wrapping her arms around him Ikuto sigh again.

______________________________________________________________________________

Well...this is like my 4th fanfiction of them. I notice of how I like to make things for them. On my youtube account I have a lot of Shugo chara stuff. And most of my ideas are for shugo chara. Oh well...

Plz review

Preview---------------

Amu smile. She really felt alive. Usually she has to go to someone's house and do something to them. Her eyes widen. Realizing that most of her memories were blurry. Most of them were of Tadase only. Nothing else. Amu look at Ikuto. He was laying down on the grass. Carefree under the sun's warmth. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...I didn't intend to right another Amuto but here it is:

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

plz check this amv out( I know it suxs but plz tell me of how I should revise it and I'm very limited on ep)

.com/watch?v=DQThW0OdWn0

Chapter 2

Ikuto open his eyes to see the girl next to him still sound asleep. Yesterday he try to sneak out but the girl hang onto him like he was a doll. Slowly Amu open her eyes as well. Her dazed eyes looked at nothing.

"Hey wake up." Amu didn't seem to hear him. "Amu." Amu looked at the girl. Smiling they turn lively. Ikuto took note if that he wanted her attention just call her name.

"Morning Ikuto. What are we going to do today?" Amu asked him. Getting up the warmth escape from him. Remembering it was fall she pull the blanket over them again.

"Let see. It's cold out.....We can go skiing. Or snow tubing. Nah." Ikuto said as he gave it some thought. "Well lets find a place near me first." He got up and walked out of the room. Opening the door stood Utau.

"Ikuto!" Utau jump onto her brother. "I didn't see you yesterday." Realizing she need to control herself she pull herself away. "Here." She hand him a bunch of cloths. "The rest are in a small apartment down the street. And I do wonder how you sleep in a kinmoto." Utau look at Amu. She follow her glaze to Ikuto. "Why is she staring at you?"

"Oh. Amu. This is Utau." Ikuto stood out of the way. Amu cock her head.

"Utau?" Amu said. She looked around. "I can't see her. You were talking to yourself I thought." Ikuto sigh. Of course she can only hear him out of this whole place. He had to change that.

"Thanks Utau. I need to change and take her out from 'that world' she believes is right." Ikuto explain. Utau nodded and left. Ikuto turn around to see Amu was just sitting there. Throwing her the outfit, Amu didn't move. "Well change." Amu look at him weirdly. "Your kidding me right?" Amu didn't seem to understand him. Unwrapping her kinmoto to see she was wearing an undergarment as well. Pulling the shirt over her, Amu quickly help pull it down. For the pants, it was harder. Pull her legs through was simple enough.

"Okay. Now let's go." Ikuto said after he changed. Dragging Amu out of the room, her steps just follow Ikuto. Her eyes gazed at him. "Stop staring at me. Look around." Ikuto said. Amu nodded. Looking around her eyes didn't seem to stare at anything. Never glazing or seem to be on one thing at all. Her glaze was cold and emotionless.

"I don't see anything." Amu stated. "Everything is dark........" Ikuto narrow his eyes. He had to change that. "But I hear something else than Ikuto." Amu smile. "Something chirping." Amu looked around for it. "What is it?"

"Is it a bird you're talking about?" Ikuto ask the confused girl.

"I don't know. I never heard anything like it before. I only heard Tadase and your voice before." Amu explain. Suddenly her eyes widen. "No...No...I don't want to..." Ikuto reach out to her but she smack him away. Ikuto bit his lip. He couldn't cause a scene now. Dragging Amu into their apartment

"What's wrong Amu?" Ikuto ask her. Amu step back against the wall. Her eyes looked at Ikuto. Changing from the warmth inside to a cold daze. "Amu?" He repeated her name. Amu look up with a smirk. Looking around Ikuto felt shivers sent down his spine. A laugh was heard.

"Wow. I never knew she can really escape from Tadase. It's all of your work hmm?" Amu smirk. She never act this way(not that she was with him that long). Her smile wasn't normal. It wasn't the kind smile that Amu gave him. Ikuto watch Amu walk around the apartment. Her legs gracefully dance across the floor. Her hair floated above her head as wind surrounded her.

"Um...What is your power?" Ikuto ask 'Amu'. Amu looked at him. Smiling she walk over to him.

"To heal anyone with a single touch. I can heal someone of anything within my power." She said. "But of course I can't see or be impure if I want to keep this power." Amu looked away. "That is why I must not see anything unless I have to. Listen to anything or touch anything. That is why I can only hear a selective people like your self Ikuto. But that wasn't like that when I was first born." Amu explain. Her hand place onto his hand. Her eyes turn dazed again as she fainted. Her body glow slightly as Ikuto saw something.

"What the hell?" He looked around to see the room had changed.

A little girl was running away from a group of men. Speaking in a different language. The girl bit her lip. Turning around to see she was trap.

"Dem-gai yui sa-joe ya-on?" The girl asked. "Dem-gai?" She shouted. They laugh.

"Pa-uow hi mow-yo-on." They said. Taking her arm they imprinted her arm. "Pa-uow hi mow-yo-on, dem-gai? Sa-a-jaw oh fai." They laugh again at her. "Sekai sew-yout."

Bringing him back, Amu was back to normal. Tears were seen.

"My friends died of me....." She realized. Ikuto cock his head. He didn't understand a thing they said. The words didn't seem to be Japanese. "I don't remember any of this."

"Amu don't worry. We clear this up later. Now, calm down." Amu push him away. Ikuto sigh. He had a injection when Amu act up, meaning about now. "Amu calm down." Shaking her head she fell down.

"Why is everything happening? You told me you show me the world. If this is the world I've been missing take me back. Take me back to Tadase." Amu shouted. Ikuto held her down as she scream. Ikuto never ask for this but it was part of their plan. This girl was special. Having no memory to call her own. Yet she lives. Putting the needle into her Amu eyes calm down. Her fist drop down as she slip unconscious. "Man. Opening the laptop in the room and search for Hinamori Amu."

– A savior of this world.– One article said. – Have a power no one seen such a long time.– –The power is call** Inoichi** .– Remembering the name her search it up. _This is rare to be find. It can kill someone and save them. Most people think they are 'pure' and see the truth. But they are like most people. Sometimes they are hidden and have to be lock up to keep the power. But that is false. You do not have to lock them up. Or hide them. Inoichi usually let them hear a few select people but that can change if they communicate with people often. Even if it's rare we have a good amount of information on it. _Ikuto read. It made sense why Amu only remember something and don't remember something else. Closing the page he looked at Amu. His goal was to make her communicate with others more so she can see the whole world all together. Then the world Tadase had shown her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu grasp the bed sheet. Everything was different. This room wasn't her room where she was normally was. Tadase wasn't calling her today for something. What was he calling her for in the past. She didn't know. She didn't care. Only that she did a good job. Yet this guy, Ikuto seem to be kind to her. Not forcing her to do anything. Yet the world he taken her out of was weird. Everything was against what she was taught. Yet she wanted to know this world. The world she was missing.

______________________________________________________________________________

how was it o.o....^^ Plz watch the video link (it suxs but I'm planning to revise since I'm still learning and downloading ep still)

.com/watch?v=DQThW0OdWn0

is is the translation:(roughly, idk if spellled it right...it's suppose to be cantonese, I can only speak it -.-)

Why did you have to kill someone?"

Why

Friends are useless

Why are friends are useless?

They died so quickly.

The world will disappear.

Inoichi= life

PLZ REVIEW

Preview------------------(may and maynot be in the nxt chapter)

It was snowing. Amu stare at the white blanket. It was cold, but kids were playing in it. Looking at Ikuto to see he was laughing. It has been three months since she was taken. She was able to see some of the world. Smiling, deep in her heart, something warm was keeping the cold away.


	3. Chapter 3:A face that isn't him

Thks for the reviews

Okay...I didn't intend to right another Amuto but here it is:

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

I just finish Ouran High school Host club(that is a funny anime I couldn't stop laughing at Tamaki)

Chapter 3

First Winter Alive

Pushing Amu into the snow, she looked at Ikuto. Touching the cold snow, she smiled. Blinking a few times. Her eyes were less daze from nothingness, as well making progress to able to talk to other people. She was able to see the world with no people right now. Only Ikuto still.

"Ikuto. What is this? It's the first time I seen something like this." Amu said. He had started to snow a few hours ago. Amu tried to hold to, finding it that it melt once you touch it. Looking at Ikuto, wondering how to hold it without melting it. Like a little kid trying to find a way out of trouble.

"You can't hold it. Come back in. You're going to be sick if you stay out there. Wait till it stops snowing." Ikuto explain. He felt like a father lately. He had to tell her what to do and what not to do like a child who was three and finally was able to do things herself.

"Snowing?" Amu stood there coking her head. Her pink hair shifted to the right of her head. Ikuto started to walk away. He didn't need to stop for her. Amu always follow him regardless of what she wanted. Soon like he predicted Amu followed him. "Ikuto...." Her voice whine. "Ne. Ikuto. Answer me...." She ran up to him. Her scarf around her neck tangle up into her arms.

"It's call snow." Ikuto finally answer. Amu smiled. Grabbing his hand, she snuggle against him. Ikuto looked at her. His eyes looked away as he clench his fist. _When will Tadase attack? Why do we need to kidnap her?_ He wondered. Not much battle between the two groups was going on. Not much battle was going on for a few years already.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase looked through the pictures that his men(or so) took off. Lately Amu been more out of the house with Ikuto. More lively and happy? Tadase never really took a meaning of her happiness. She never complain. He took that she was okay with life like that. His eyes narrow. _He's brainwashing her of what's right and wrong._ Tadase thought. Amu never act like that unless Ikuto told her something she didn't need to know. Even so, she never use her power after she was kidnap. The only time was to help a small bird who was injured in the wing.

"Soma Kukai." Kukai step forward from the shadows. His brown hair was pushed back. "Get Amu back. She recognizes you. If you fail don't come back." Tadase snap. Kukai nodded.

"Yes, lord." Bowing he walk out putting a cap on.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto sat down onto the couch. It was that time of week again. Yes that time of week again.

"Okay Amu. Now let's start the questions." Amu nodded. "Do you remember your birthday?" Ikuto ask. She wasn't able to answer this last time. Meaning last week.

"September 24." Amu answer. Ikuto nodded ans wrote it down. Most the questions were answer already. He won't get personal like blood types but he can look that up if he wanted. Amu didn't need to know that. But he wanted to make sure.

"Blood type?" Amu though for a while. But she answered it.

"O." Amu smiled. Writing it down and taking notes. She was making process on her personal life but nothing of her past. Only her general idea of herself.

"Good. Can you tell me something of your past? But not Tadase. I got enough info on him." Ikuto said. Amu sat there staring at Ikuto. Looking away she fidgeted around. Swinging her legs around. Pain was seen in her eyes.

"I don't remember Papa or Mama. I remember a little sister. Nothing else." Amu answer. "But I remember how they look like." Ikuto nodded. Amu wanted to cry. She wanted to remember but she can't. No matter how much she tried. "Ikuto?" Ikuto looked up to see Amu was crying. "I want to remember. I don't want this pain. You're teaching me things I never known before." Ikuto reach over and hugged her.

"It's okay. I told you that I will show you the world remember." Ikuto remember his mission. — To take her away from Tadase hands and help their group in the battle against them.– No emotion's were aloud in a mission but for some reason he had given her a lot of emotions he never shown before. Amu's crying had quiet down to small sniffs. Soon they she was asleep again.

Ikuto looked at Amu. She was an innocent girl who was drag into this because of her power. She didn't mean to do anything. To get into anything. Only to live a normal life. Yet Amu was paying the price. Putting her to bed, Ikuto put on a midnight blue jacket over his dark outfit. It was his job tonight. – Stop Soma Kukai from getting Hinamori Amu– Locking all the windows and doors, he left.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kukai smirked. Amu was sleeping peacefully in her room. Ikuto had just left the room, locking everything. Making sure he left the building he knock on the window. Giving a few more knocks till Amu woken up. Amu look around for a few seconds.

"Ikuto...." Sitting up, Kukai shouted her name. Looking for the sound, Kukai called her name again. "Kukai-kun?" Getting up, confused where he was calling her from.

"Amu. Open the window." Amu look over the window to see it was lock. Opening it, Kukai climb in. "You still can't see me Amu?" Amu shook her head. "I see." Kukai grab her hand. "So where do you want to go?" Amu just blink. "How about home?" Amu smile. Home sound nice but for some reason she felt like home right now.

"I'm home." Amu said. Kukai laugh.

"Home is with the guardians and Tadase. Remember him. The lord." Kukai explain. Grabbing Amu's hand, she tried to fight back, but not able to see your enemy is hard if your not use to of doing it.

_Ikuto....Where are you? _A gun shot was heard. It had past Kukai's head quickly without a second thought. No hesitation at all. Amu look over to see who shoot it. Ikuto. He held a gun in his right hand. "Ikuto." Pulling away, to see Ikuto's cold eyes. "Ikuto?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Great to see your true face." Kukai smirk. Amu ignore Kukai. She looked over to see Ikuto. His cold face was never shown to Amu. Only the side that he always he held on.

"Ikuto?" Amu grab his hand. Pushing it away Ikuto ignore her scared look. "Ikuto. Kukai isn't here to hurt me. He only wants to say hi. Ikuto." Amu explain. Kukai wanted to laugh. But was annoyed that she was able to see him when he knew him longer than he did.

"Amu. You know anything about this guy?" Kukai ask. Sitting on her bed, Amu shook her head. "He's a train assassin. He can kill anyone if he wanted too." Amu looked at Ikuto again. He was still holding his gun up. "He's a cold heart black cat. He's one of the top people in his company. Getting you was part of his job." Amu let go off Ikuto. Smirking to see his plan was working.

"Amu. Stay back." Ikuto order. Pulling the trigger of the gun, Kukai dodged. Even if Ikuto was the best, Kukai can hold him off. "Tch."

"Do you wanted to live with him? He doesn't care about you." Kukai jump next to her. And whisper in her ear. "This is all an order. Nothing is real. The way he treats you the way he talks to you. Nothing." Amu's eyes widen. "So why don't you come with me. To _your_ real home." Amu look down to the floor. She remember that night, when she was taken out of the room for the first time. She knew Ikuto wasn't lying. None of the times he spend with her was a lie. Nothing was.

"No. Sorry Kukai-kun." Amu step forward between the two boys. _I never knew life before this. I have many more things to learn. I don't want to give it up yet. I don't know anything. Tadase keeps me safe but I don't want that. I want to feel free. I want to help people I find. Not just people are special. _Amu closed her eyes. Grasping her hands together, her body started to glow a different color. Ikuto's eyes narrow. Amu walk up to him. "Ikuto. I know your not like this."

Ikuto smirk.

"You barely know me." Amu smiled.

"I know you enough." Looking at Kukai wind burst him out of the window(idk y the window). Shining brightly. Kukai cover his eyes as he felled out. With a smirk, he found a interesting a mission. "Now. Come back." Touching him everything fade to the light than back to black.

______________________________________________________________________________

HOW was it o.o...it took me a whole week to type this. For some reason I don't write anymore. I type. -.-''' I should write again so I can have a rough draft of what I'm thinking first. Oh well. I like this chapter. '

It shows Amu is growing a bit from where she begin with. A girl who is limited to a girl who is becoming free, and learning on her own with some help.

PLZ REVIEW...I don't think that's been a problem though o.o... but plz at least three

next chapter probably have some of Ikuto's past and more of Amu's past

Also visit my other Fanfiction; Read and Review

PREVIEW:------------------

Tadase looked out of his window. Narrowing his eyes as the sun set. His plans for Amu was ruin. Tskuyomi's past will push Amu back. Tadase was sure of it. Even with nothing on him, Amu will come back. Even so, Tsukiyomi probably won't tell her. Tadase sigh. Guessing he had to send her a video when he wasn't home. Being an assassin at just a young age, more or less, he was the best one.


	4. Chapter 4:True Face Maybe

Thks for the reviews

Okay...I didn't intend to right another Amuto but here it is:

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

Chapter 4

True Face Maybe

The morning sun was lazy this morning. Barely making it through the clouds. Ikuto look up into them. A week had past since that day. Kukai hasn't been seen as well. It seems Amu didn't mind Kukai was 'hunting' her.

"Amu. What are you going to do? If I'm not home(which is mostly now on) how are you going to defend yourself?" Ikuto asks the girl. Dancing around, she was smiling. "Amu." His voice stricken. She was listening to him less and less.

"He's not going to hurt me Ikuto." Amu answers. "He never did, he never will." Amu explains. "Kukai isn't like that. He's more fun to hang around. Smart too. But once he fully joined up with Tadase, everything I knew about him are hidden. Even so, Kukai is Kukai. Same with Ikuto and I." Ikuto's eyes narrow. She was talking about Kukai a lot.

"You barely know me." Ikuto bitterly said. Amu looked at Ikuto with emptiness in her eyes. Looking away. It remained in her eyes. Coldness had remained even after she escapes. She wanted to be happy. Even so, nothing good was coming out of escaping.

"I'm still trying to remember all my memories. Ikuto. Can you tell me part of your past? Kukai told me that you're the top assassin." Amu said. She wanted to know more about him. Even so Ikuto kept his distance.

"You know I'm a murderer. Yet," Amu didn't look away. She was being honest that she wanted to know. Ikuto sighs. "I guess I start on my father's disappearance. Leaving my sister, mom and me alone. We never saw him again after that." Ikuto explains. "We were trained by her next husband to gather people who had special talents. For example. You're Inochi(life). Save or kill people at will. Utau is singing a.k.a Uta(sing). Mine is still unknown(idk what I should give him)" Ikuto got up. "These talents are rare."

"What's the point of capturing me then?" Amu suddenly asks. "Tadase and Ikuto are fighting right? I was capture to help you guys only?"

"I don't know." Ikuto answer. "My mission was to capture me. I guess. But you only hear me in the beginning."

"You told me you show me the world. I haven't missed anything that Tadase hasn't shown me. You only shown me more of this cold world." Amu calmly said. She looks up to him. "I don't want you to fight for them. I want to fight for myself. Tadase is fighting for his reasons. Not for anyone. That is why I listen to him. But you're weak." Amu got up and walks out of the apartment. Ikuto clenches his hands. He didn't know what to do with Amu. She was a child. He wasn't ready to raise a child.

Getting up to go after her, Ikuto sat back down. If she knows how to run away, she knows how to come back. She can't recklessly run off. Well that wasn't reckless. Ikuto looked at the clock. It was nine a.m.. She had a lot of time to come back. He will give her till nine p.m..

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu closed her eyes. It was cloudy. Yet she felt like it was foggy more. The dense clouds were hard to move through. Her arms didn't know where everything is. She felt lost.

"Amu-chi." A girl's voice echoes. Amu looked around. Finally finding something that look like a girl, she focuses on it. Suddenly it came to focus.

"Yaya." Amu smiles. Yaya ran to hug her.

"Amu-chi. Why did you run off? Tadase and the rest are worried." Yaya shouted. Pulling her to the side, Yaya smiled. "It seems Tsukiyomi help to you see me. I wonder if you can see other things." Yaya said.

"Yaya.....no....Kukai." Amu coldly said as Yaya disappeared. Kukai appears out from behind the tree. "What are you doing Kukai-kun?" Amu asks.

"Don't worry. I just bringing you back to the lord." Kukai hugged her "You will return life like how it was before. You seem to be having fun at first but I guess it became too boring. That's how you were always were. Fine something to do then you throw it away."

"You're wrong." Amu muttered as her legs strength.

"Oh. You have no say since you have no memory of anything." Amu push him away quickly. Shaking the dizziness away, she ran. Ran away from the boy she once knew. She did remember something. They were use to be like any kids. For some reason she didn't know what happen, they became distant. First Tadase, then Kukai, then the rest. She didn't want to remember anything else. _Ik...No. I have to defend myself. I owe it to him for getting me out. But how can I use my talent._ Amu thought.

She looked at her hands. Trying to remember how. Kukai pulled his teaser out. Smirking he ran faster. Amu closed her eyes. Falling over she tries to get up but Kukai pins her down.

"Sorry Amu." Place the teaser on her stomach, Amu screamed. Her loud scream scattered the birds away. Drifting with the wind. Suddenly the wind shook violently around Amu. Pushing him off she glowed a red deadly glow. Her eyes were raging. Fear and pain was not seen in her.

Raising her arm, markings can be seen. Wrapping around her arm and stopping on her top palm. Lifeless, her body attacked Kukai. –Your life must not be important to attack me.– her voice hauntingly said. It was the type of voice that Amu would never use. –I should kill you with a single blow.– stepping back, Kukai shot bullets at her. Dodging Amu look at Kukai.

"Who are you? You're not Amu. Not even the girl Amu would turn too." Kukai said.

"I'm her talent." Amu said. "Why don't you use your talent? It's Daichi(Earth), right?" Amu smirk. Raising her hand to neck level, she grasps it. Kukai suddenly was chocking. The air escape from his mouth as he tries to gasp for more. "It's useless. I'm the strongest. No matter what." Tightening the grasp, gunshots were heard from above. Amu look up as they barely missed.

"Amu. What are you doing? I don't look at you for a minute and you are doing this. He's my prey." Ikuto coldly said. Amu looked at him. _No...No...This isn't me.....This isn't me....I don't want to kill Kukai. But why did I do all of this?_ Amu release her hold on Kukai. Returning to normal everything was blur out. Falling to her knees tears fell as she knees down lifelessly. "Amu?"

"Why did I want to kill him? I'm not like that. I mostly heal. I don't remember killing anyone." She emotionlessly said. Ikuto frowns. Looking at Kukai to see what he was going to do. Kukai only shrugs and walks off.

"It seems this game is over. I have no use if she can't battle." Kukai said. Walking off, Ikuto picks her up and walks home. Placing her onto the bed, Amu seems to be far from reach from Ikuto. Even before. Ikuto wonder if she will be happy even if things went well. If she did, Ikuto would never get to her point. She was so close yet so far.

"Amu. You have to learn to deal with this and move on." Ikuto said. Amu pay no attention to him. Just sit there in the dark room. The tears had stopped once they reach out of the forest. Amu didn't know what to do. Life was hard, and she didn't know that. She wanted to see the world but there are things to face out there. Everything is new to her. Yet, it felt familiar.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it ^^ the beginning was rough for me...I didn't like it that much. But once it got to the end it got better.

I was hoping for more reviews but oh well. 5 reviews plz ...they are getting slim( I usually don't ask for some b/c usually ppl will give more more than one per a chapter. _**I'm thankful for them though**_.)

..-.-''' plz tell me what I should add and what I should revise(but grammar b/c I know there are a lot of them)

also I be calling their 'powers' talent till I find a good name for it.

PLZ REVIEW

Preview-------------------------------

Amu had been staying in the room for three days now. The past three days Utau had been over. Checking on her every few hours. Making sure she eats something. But nothing was going well. If this continue she would need to see a doctor.(depression is not a good thing)

"Amu. Come out. It's okay. I can help you control your talent." Utau said. Nothing was heard. Amu didn't care what Utau said. She was confused. Why didn't she wanted to kill? Not yet figuring out that it was part of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay...I didn't intend to right another Amuto but here it is:

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime things

I notice there's no reviews -.-'''' I kind of feel that I fail in the chapter .........idk what I did wrong...... o.o??? should I improve it somehow...that's why reviews would help...plz help me improve on this story with reviews ^^....or I kind of feel that I didn't do a good job on it and it was crappy not worth reading chapters.

Also my school select choir is going to a park to sing for them-on friday-meaning I miss school (clap clap clap.) ADAM LAMBERT IS GOING TO WIN AMERICAN IDOL

Chapter 5

Memories live forever even if you forget them

Amu had been staying in the room for three days now. The past three days Utau had been over. Checking on her every few hours. Making sure she eats something. But nothing was going well. If this continue she would need to see a doctor.(depression is not a good thing)

"Amu. Come out. It's okay. I can help you control your talent." Utau said. Nothing was heard. Amu didn't care what Utau said. She was confused. Why didn't she wanted to kill? Not yet figuring out that it was part of her.

Amu clench her fist. Ignoring Utau's shout. Narrowing her eyes she can't remember the past. Wondering if that has to do with anything of this. Getting up for the first time, she open the doors to the forest behind the apartment. Everything was confusing. Nothing seem right. Ikuto wasn't here since he needed to do a mission. Wondering if he has the cold eyes right now, she shook that feeling off. Noticing that Utau had left, Amu turn on the lights. Finding a book about talents and searching her name.

– Hinamori Amu is a girl who was taken away from her family because of the government.– Amu clench the book. – Have the talent that is call Inochi.– She continue to read. Skimming it she got to her background. – Her family was kill and she couldn't save them in time. After that no one has seen her much.– Amu didn't remember any of this. Her memories are all mess up. Some are not even her's. – Not much is know if this is real or not. Her memory are lock away by herself.– Throwing the book across the room, tears stream down. This wasn't helping.

"Mama! Papa!" Amu look up to see darkness around her. Only audio was heard. Blood was heard to go down onto the floor. "Why did you do that ------?" Amu try to figure out who it was....... "Let me go! I don't want this talent....!! Why must I have it? Doesn't mean anything if you give it to me! I'm not a vassal!" Amu eyes widen. Vassal? Darkness took her mind as more memories flooded in.

______________________________________________________________________________

Opening her eyes again, Amu was in the room. Everything was back. She had gotten this power because of him. Everything happen because of him. Her family had move away thinking she was dead because of him. She had follow her every single order every since that day. That day he had gotten hold of her. Merely a vassal to him. To hold onto the Inochi Talent.

"Amu. Come on!" Ikuto barge into the room. "Utau told me you haven't eaten for three days now. About to mark for four." Ikuto snap. Amu look away. She didn't want to deal with him. Everything was back now. All her senses. Inochi had taken them away and she learn how to use them again. "Come on. We're going out to eat."

"Leave me alone." Amu snap. "You don't know anything about me, Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ever data about me you have are wrong." Amu walk out of the room.

"What's wrong with you?" Ikuto ask. "It seem you're in a bad mood. It's not like you." Ikuto explain. Amu sigh. She was grateful that Ikuto got her out of there and help her to get her memories back but nothing else.

"Like I said don't get familiar with me. Unless you want to get hurt." The shadows around her turn to spikes. "I'm not joking either." Amu started to walk away, she didn't need anyone's help to get everything back.

"Did you get your memories back? Both your's and the Inochi?" Ikuto ask. He didn't move, he didn't need to. Amu turn back and looked at him. Pain was seen in her eyes. Betrayal as well. "I see. Don't be so rash." Ikuto said. Amu look away. Why does she feel lonely once she start thinking that she's leaving him? This pain in her heart? Ignoring it she push it back.

"I'm not." Amu stated coldly.

"I know everything as well. It's not like I don't do my own research. Missing for most of your life since of age four. You sister should be in middle school as of now right?" Amu clench her fist. "She's aware that you're missing. Parents are trying to find you still but no lead. The main cause is him right? Even so please be calm. You follow him because it wasn't your choice. You can find you family still and return to normal."

"I don't want that! I want to kill him for ruining my life."

"Your talent isn't use for that. You don't see anyone using their talent to kill someone. Only capture." That wasn't true. In the history of Talents, there were some people who abuse their power against other people. "It's not right."

"It's not right? He rob me from my family. My life. I was stuck to stay in that room and place I hated so much. I thought everything was fine. But no I was wrong. Worst of all you have to come along. Thanks for getting me out, but nothing is going well. I seen the world already. You don't have to show it to me!" Amu shouted at Ikuto. Flinching, Amu walk out of the door. "Don't come after me! I won't do anything rash tonight. I need to think of a plan." As the door closed Ikuto let out a heavy sigh. If he chase after her, Amu wouldn't give him mercy like before. He had to wait for her to calm down, to see both side are her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for short chapter. This is the best I can do since I think I need to rearrange things. I wanted it for Ikuto to show Amu things.....but I think there won't be any action. Things are getting rocky for Ikuto and Amu. Not much love yet. Don't worry, there will be.

PLZ REVIEW......or no new chapter. I'm serious. I'm not willing to type chapters for ppl who won't say anything for me...I'm sorry but I feel that it's failing and I'm not doing a good job...(which I know I'm not doing right now)

Preview-------------------------------------------

Amu grab Kukai's neck. Clenching them with her hand, the rain pour harder. His Daichi Talent was useless. Without air for him, it remain useless. Throwing him to the ground she walk away from him. She miss the time they spent together. The time that was real. No lies were in between them then. All of the sudden Kukai place a teaser onto Amu.

"Sorry Amu. But an order is an order." Blackness took him as Amu curse at herself for showing her back to him.


	6. Chapter 6: Things are not what it seems

Plz check out my other fanfictions most of them are Amuto ^^ (I need to start writing other anime fanfiction's as well)

thks for all the reviews ^^ I'm still trying to figure out the rest of the story ^^ finals coming up are giving me stress. Sorry for not updating this chapter was done a while ago(well about last week) and I forgot and I thought I did

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime thing

Chapter 6

Things are not what it seems

"My my, isn't it my dear Amu." Kukai smile. Walking up to her she look at with hatred. "So you can see me know. What do you think?" The dark clouds let rain down as it was crying for her.

"Ugly." Amu respond. Looking away she continue to walk away. Ignoring the rain as well.

"Amu don't be like that. You use to be kind to me. What happen to that girl? Amu...." Kukai stated.

"Thanks to him she disappeared." Amu responded

"Your not like this. But I have orders to take you back." Grabbing her arm she yank him forward and press his hand behind him. Grabbing Kukai's neck. Clenching them with her hand, the rain pour harder. His Daichi Talent was useless. Without air for him, it remain useless. Throwing him to the ground she walk away from him. She miss the time they spent together. The time that was real. No lies were in between them then. All of the sudden Kukai place a teaser onto Amu.

"Sorry Amu. But an order is an order." Blackness took him as Amu curse at herself for showing her back to him.

```Moving her bangs to the side, Tadase looked at Amu. It has been almost half a year since Ikuto took her away. Thanks to him, she can use her Inochi at will easily now. Opening her eyes Amu got up.

"Ikuto. Where were you in the past few hours?" Amu yawn. Laying back down she jolt back up. Amu started to laugh. Getting off the bed she turn to face Tadase. "Good morning to you, I guess." Amu force a smile onto her face. "I must be stupid enough to fall for this trap." Grabbing his neck Tadase didn't resist.

"What is the point of killing me?" Tadase ask. Throwing him down she walk out.

"Not now." Amu mumble to herself ignoring Tadase. Tadase smirk.

"I'm sorry. You won't be going anywhere right now." Snapping his finger, Amu flinch. Looking back at Tadase, her eyes dazed.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"You can't escape from now. Only take my orders again whenever I ask you. Know destroy the talents in under Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Meaning his group. After that I can have all the talents that appear in the world." Tadase order. Amu narrow her eyes, trying to resist. Raising her arm, she drop to her knees.

"I understand." Getting up she walk off toward Ikuto.

______________________________________________________________________________

Utau place the cup of tea down onto the table. Things were getting complicated. She didn't foresee all this. Sighing, she knew getting Amu back would be hard. Last time was easy but this time around it won't be simple. This time around, she would be doing it. The orders directly from their father. Putting her hair up, she dress up tightly. Climbing onto the roof, she started to sing. This is the song she felt from Amu before.

How can you see into my eyes?

Like open doors....

Leading you down to my core

Where I've become so numb....

Her voice echo through the air as the sound spike up toward Amu. Looking for her like a predator toward a prey.

Without a soul....

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead

it back home.

Climbing out of the window, Amu walk toward Utau. She seem different today. Going head on, Amu pull a knife out. Slicing against Utau, missing regardless if it injury herself. Taking notes of weakness to see it was lazy-like movements. Not a normal person would move.

"Tch..."Dodging Amu she notice that Amu never used her Talent yet.

I heard your voice go hoarse as you scream

Unravel the darkness that reside your memories....

Whenever you took the last resort,

somebody wound up getting hurt.

True, you may have lost sigh of what's true and what isn't.

But in order to regain your sparkle

you must cross over thousand of years worth of time....

Utau quickly change the song. Amu flinch. The wind surround her preventing her to move anywhere.

"Let me go....I have to finish my orders...." Amu said. Utau sigh.

"Wake up Amu. It's me Utau. Remember, Ikuto's little sister." Utau said. Amu look at Utau. Her eyes turn violent.

"I must kill you then." Raising her arm, dark matter took hold of Utau's limb. Pulling them apart, Amu broke free. "I must kill you for the sake of Tadase." Walking toward her, she lower her arm. Each step gave more pain to Utau.

"Let me go! Amu wake up! What's wrong Amu?" Utau ask. Been gone for a day and she miss this much already. Breathing in deeply she let out a high E (idk if Nana mizuki who sings for Utau can hit that high) Amu didn't flinch. "Amu. I thought you want to see what you were missing. We never had the time to show it to you because we were busy so you can see it perfectly. But I guess you went back to Tadase."

"Wrong." Amu shouted. Everything disappear. The rage in her eyes, the dark matter that was holding Utau and the controllers on Amu. "He's been controlling me. I don't want to go back. But my past is something I can forgive him for." Utau ran over to her giving her a hug.

"You're also wrong. Put it away, don't try to think of it. My father made it so we can make new memories together. Let's me one together as a family and everyone here. Don't worry. I help you control your talent, you don't have to be afraid anyone. After all this and you can do missions, you will be happy." Amu nodded. She knew this feeling know. The feeling she been missing every since she regain her memories. Family. All this was the start of something painful but she knew they were there to help her.

______________________________________________________________________________

PLZ review...this chapter kinda sux ....I try to get the characters act out(amu didn't seem like herself here right o.o??? that was how it suppose to be...next chapter it will return to normal...)

Song credits to

Evanescence-bring me to life for the first two part of lyrics

Opening of 07-ghost(im srry I don't know the name) translation thks to dattebayo subs..

I'm sorry i didn't type a review -.-'''''''' this will be the only time(i hope) that i won't be writing a review b/c of time that i need to study...


	7. Chapter 7

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime thing

Finals are in two weeks, so probably won't type in that time period plus going to an anime convention(animeNEXT) that weekend as well. So I won't be updating this story for three weeks probably(two weeks to study the third week is all finals and schools are half days so maybe can add one more chapter before I leave)

Plz review (reminder, I'm just typing it caring less if this is good or not. If you want me to revise, more than one person must ask me too)

Chapter 7

Lifting her arm up the wind shifted her sleeve. Looking at Ikuto, he was standing there like nothing was going to bother him. Nothing was. All her attacks were weak. For some reason she can attack with rage only. Amu didn't want that. If she use rage she can go out of control and hurt everyone. Kukai hasn't been back either. Letting out a big breath she pull her eye back to Ikuto.

Clenching her fist, Ikuto ran over with a knife. Moving it to make a symbol out of air, the knife hit a barrier in front of her. Ikuto smirk. In a flash he pull out a gun, moving it above the barrier Amu raise her other hand and closed her eyes. The bullet was deflected. Ikuto landed onto his foot and smile.

"It seems you got the hang of it. It just took a week. Now you have to move on in actual fast moving combat. First hand to hand. Not all battles are hand to hand but it's good to know some." Ikuto explain. Amu sat down onto the grass.

"I want to go somewhere fun." Amu whine. She sigh. She had non-stop training. The only time they stop is when they had potty breaks, eating and sleeping. This was torture to her. "Can't I do something like going to the beach?" Ikuto looked at the pink hair girl. Always bringing something up for some reason.

"I don't know."

"That's your answer again?" Amu sigh. It was an always 'I don't know' or a 'no'. She hated that. "I want to go out. I've been stuck here at this school." Whining on Ikuto ignore her. Turning over to his sister she smiled.

"Ikuto. I'll be going over to the Northern parts. It's part for my debut. They want to try to get my voice to reach over there. So I can't help you after this. If anything goes wrong try getting someone else. Maybe Ta-kun." Utau explain. Ikuto nodded. "You can bring her out of this school you know. Everything seem peaceful. The enemy has to be more careful now that Amu knows how to use her Talent." Utau turn around and walked away. Ikuto look over to Amu. She was trying to attack a log. Only a few scratch's was seen meaning her attacks were to weak. Deciding to cut her some slack, he will take her to the festival happening tonight.

"Amu." Amu looked up. "We're going to the festival tonight. Let's go. I have to find you a kinmoto." Ikuto sigh. Guessing Amu had to borrow Utau's flower one. Amu followed him with a smile.

"You mean the one for the town. Let see. I want to try all their games." Amu smile. Ikuto just continue to walk to Utau's room. Amu follow so she can borrow a kinmoto to go to the festival.

______________________________________________________________________________

Running in the kinmoto Amu felt refresh. No training for that night was a relief. She had to run away from Ikuto knowing fully well she was going to be caught sooner or later. Caring less, she wanted to have fun. It's been well over due to visit the festival again. Turning around she face a couple. They were smiling at each other. The girl was holding a prize the boy seem to have won. Jealously hit her. Not knowing why she walked away. Buying ice cream she walk down the lanes of games.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. Finishing her ice cream she ran. "Amu stop!" Amu turn around and stick out her tongue. Jumping away she smirk. She loved a fun chase. Up, down, right, up, left and straight.

"Come on Ikuto." Amu laugh. Looking for a place to hid she found a bush. Making sure Ikuto can't see her she hid in it. Ikuto pass by her without stopping. Amu let out a soft giggle. It was easy to escape Ikuto sometimes. Giving it a few more minutes she got up.

"Good evening." Amu turn around to see a guy with long purple hair. Amu didn't recognize him. "You don't remember me. It's Nagihiko." Amu stepped back. She knew he had the Clone Talent. With that power it's hard to tell that she was missing if kidnap. Raising her arm a barrier went around her body. Starting to run after Ikuto, Nagihiko smirk. "Defensive attack are useless. Even if you learn to master it, you're weak. You were stronger with us, back then you could deflected me. But that has changed." Grabbing her arm again a clone form. It's lifeless body stood there. Ripping a piece of clothing, she place it onto the clone.

"Yes master?" The clone ask.

"Pose as Hinamori Amu." Pulling Amu she scream.

"Ikuto!!!!!!!" Amu try to pull away from Nagihiko. Her shadows form spikes again. "I won't go. Let me go!!"

"It seems you taken a liking to Tsuikyomi Ikuto. That's not good." Yanking her again, he cover her mouth. Hiding behind the tree, Nagihiko continue to walk farther away.

"Amu what's wrong? See that's why you shouldn't run off like that." Ikuto sigh. Not noticing the difference yet. Amu bit him only to get a smack across the face.

"Sorry." The clone said. Ikuto started to walk away with the clone when he stop when he heard a rustle. "Don't worry about that. I just found a cat and let him got here. So don't worry." The clone lied. Ikuto narrow his eyes and decided to put that off.

"Now let's return to our family Amu. Back to Tadase. You have enough freedom for now." Naghiko smirk as darkness took Amu. Trying to open her eyes, feeling coldness in her, and the loneliness in her heart. _Ikuto....._

______________________________________________________________________________

Tadase study the data he got from Kukai. He was studying Amu's action these days. Mostly training, meaning she was a little bit stronger than the last time he caught her. Getting up he walked over to the group. Amu was on Nagihiko back. Amu open her eyes. Pushing Nagihiko away she narrow her eyes.

"Let me go." Amu spat. "I don't want to be here. That's my own choice ever since the beginning. Now let me go." Amu turn around to walk out. Kukai jump in front of her. Smiling he walk up to him.

"Now now Amu. Just calm down. We are family." Kukai explain. Hugging Amu, he laughed. Frowning, Amu smacked him away. "Ow. What was that for?" Kukai snap.

"Don't touch me. Since that day I wasn't even family. Only a tool. So don't call us 'family'. I"m not even blood related you." Amu calmly said. "I really wish that day had never came but then again I get to see who you really are. Not the people I thought you were." Amu laugh. Her eyes turn carefree. "But then I won't hesitate to kill you." Letting out a scream a light blind them. Moving over to Tadase she grab his neck, clenching her arm it, a dark mass form into a sword. Placing it against his neck the light subsided.

"Amu. What are you doing?" Tadase shouted. "I helped you all this time." Pressing against his neck more so he won't talk.

"Be quiet. I don't want to remember you at all. You took my life away. If I lived with my family I would've been more happy. I don't want to forget them! The ones who gave me my LIFE!!!!" Quickly rage grew in her. Sparking a fire around her. Not paying attention she let the rage consume her. Each second grew deadly. The night was silent all the sudden. Amu turn around to see who was approaching her. Ikuto. He was holding the clone in his hand.

"See that is why you don't run away Amu. I knew it was a clone. I'm not that stupid not to know the real Amu. Amu would've run away again to start the _fun chase _again. If I started a fight there tons of people would've been drag in." Amu looked at Ikuto and smiled. Running to him the flames disappeared.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted. Hugging him she was whole again. "How did you find me? I didn't leave any clues."

"It was easy." He simply said. Tadase narrow his eyes. His hand was on his neck to stop the bleeding. "So you almost kill the kiddy king? Amu that's not good. We don't kill." Amu looked away. "I will be taking her back." Ikuto stated.

"Like we will let you. You don't even have a Talent." Nagihiko shouted. Cloning himself, Ikuto smirk.

"That's why I'm special. I don't have a Talent but my I can see through your attacks easily. I can deflect all kinds of Talent." Ikuto said. "Amu." Amu nodded. Writing a symbol in midair, a barrier around him. Ikuto jump in between the boys recklessly. Amu was about to say something when she saw Ikuto fighting. Knowing it was wrong to stop him in a middle. His reflects were like a cat. Movements were swift and clean. Kukai and Nagihiko seem to preoccupied with him. Looking at Tadase she got into a fighting pose.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" Amu ask. Tadase didn't smile or flinch. Walking around her, Amu watched him trying to figure out his movements or thoughts. Following him she didn't know what to do. In the past combats she barely remember anything. She didn't want to fight. But she knew she had to if it was the only choice left. Looking over to Ikuto she grasp her hands shut.

"What are you doing? Just kill him already. You know you can end his life easily with a lift of a finger." A voice echo in her mind. Amu bit her lip. She knew that already but relying on that isn't good at all. If she did that, it means all her battle's will be decided in a second. She wanted to see new things even in the battle field. Tadase step forward to her. Reaching out his hand Amu flinch. He had the King Talent(yes I know. So unique)

"I give you one more chance. Come back home Amu. I can help you train you. Killing anyone in the Tsukiyomi's." Tadase explain. His gentle eyes looked at Amu. Those same eyes Amu remember before that day changed everything. Looking away she let out a chuckle. That day changed everything turning everyone against her.

Even so, she learn to work with it. Learning that no one can return to normal. Even Tadase. The gentle person she once knew grew into a monster. Like a dog that was thrown into a dog fight. At first he's gentle but after all that fighting he only know's to be cruel. In some cases they can return to normal but Tadase can never do that.

"I can't." Amu strongly said. Looking back up she grasp her other hand making a bubble around Tadase. "Your not my home anymore. My home is where....." Amu closed her eyes. Looking at Ikuto she smiled. This feeling was like how she felt for Tadase. "Home is where Ikuto is." Amu smiled at Tadase. That was the same answer to anyone where her home was once she started to live with Tadase. Tadase narrow his eyes. Pissed at her answer. Amu turn around, running toward Ikuto, she grab his hand. Turning back around, she blew into the air causing everyone to faint.

"What are you doing Amu?" Ikuto ask as Amu dragged him home. Amu didn't answer him. She was going to live, not going to rely on Ikuto anymore by protecting herself. A butterfly that has finally flown.

_____________________________________________________________________________

finals are in a week. (Yes I know it took me a whole week to type this b/c of hw and studying and of course the formal(which I did not go since it was suxy and I went to my friends house instead which was much funnier)

how was it o.o....... Amu can finally fly(if you know what I'm speaking of) aka meaning she's out of her cage, or set free from that world

I've been watching/reading to much drama's....my writing has been turning into a true love story(I didn't really want that...I wanted it to have action)

PLZ REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Preview--------------------------------

Watching Amu, Ikuto sigh. She was getting stronger and one day she will had to leave his side to fight for their side against Tadase. In the beginning she was only a healer but now she can fight, changing everything.

"Ikuto. What do you want me to do now? I healed everyone in the small hospital." Amu smile. She had been smiling more. More energetic and made some friends at this school. Making them have less time to train not that she need it much anymore. Amu cock her head. Walking around him, she sigh. "Ikuto are you paying attention to me?"

"Yeah." Ikuto answer. For some reason she grew attached to him as well. Going where ever he goes.


	8. 8:Emotions are hard to understand

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime thing

Plz review

thks for the reviews and sorry if this is like two weeks or so later....I had final open ended week and final multiply choice week. Yes you have a final open ended week. Yes we do ^^. We have to do the open ended as well for all subjects. One test each day. And the rest of the day are reviews for the multiply choice

I'm going to the anime convention this week end. After finals(hoping I pass which I WILL mwhahahahahaha bring it on! I just finish science which was pretty easy, english was simple same with math)

I have to tell you that Mamoru Miyano(Light from death note, Tamaki from Ouran Host club and Zero/Ichiru from vampire knight) is a great singer. I love his voice and I can't stop listening to it *.*......

And I started D-grayman while studying for finals.

Chapter 8

Emotions are hard to understand,

Yet they tell the truth about yourself.

Flipping her pen onto the desk, Utau was getting irritated. She can't create a new song out of the blue. Pushing her blonde hair back she place the pen against the empty score/music sheet. The lyrics weren't even there yet. She had to get the first pitch. Looking at the calendar, three weeks had past since she left the school. Amu was getting stronger and falling into their hands more each day. This girl didn't know what they would use her for.

Getting up she walk over to the grand piano. It's black back reflected her face. Her purple eyes look over to the keys. Moving her hands across it, not making a sound. Picking a black key she play a B flat. Writing it down on the sheet, she started to write down the lyrics for the song.

______________________________________________________________________________

Watching Amu, Ikuto sigh. She was getting stronger and one day she will had to leave his side to fight for their side against Tadase. In the beginning she was only a healer but now she can fight, changing everything.

"Ikuto. What do you want me to do now? I healed everyone in the small hospital." Amu smile. She had been smiling more. More energetic and made some friends at this school. Making them have less time to train not that she need it much anymore. Amu cock her head. Walking around him, she sigh. "Ikuto are you paying attention to me?"

"Yeah." Ikuto answer. For some reason she grew attached to him as well. Going where ever he goes. Looking back at Amu, she had grown up more. Less wild and rebellious. Amu step back, pressing her heel against the ground she turn around. Humming a lullaby she learn from Utau, she walk around Ikuto. Looking down, the humming stop.

"Ikuto. I got orders to go to Kyoto." Amu look up to Ikuto. That was about four hours away. "And this is my first mission alone." The wind slightly sture along them. Silence was building tension. Amu turn around. Looking away. "Don't worry. I be fine. Plus I get to learn more things and how to deal with things alone." Running off, Amu didn't turn back. She can't stop now. But what was this pain for leaving him like this? It was just a few days. Ignoring it, not realizing it was an important feeling.

______________________________________________________________________________

Yawning Amu got off the boring train. Looking around, she didn't feel the warm feeling she usually feel. Walking up to the hotel they book her room in, she sigh. Stepping forward pain slice through her. Falling to her knees she clench above her left breast. The pain spread, coughing, no one was near her. Looking around, she summon the Inochi in her hand. The world was taking her for a spin. Looking up, someone was looking down to her. Reaching their hand out, everything disappear along with her senses.

Waking up the warm kept her in the bed. Her eyes look up to see a room she recognize. _My childhood room. _Getting up, her eyes widen. Stepping out everything was almost like it. But only for a older girl. Looking around, they had pictures of her friends and family. Looking around she stop at a picture. Picking it up it had Tadase and her in it. They were giving a V-sign. Looking at the date it was a year ago. _A year ago....It can't be...._ Amu thought. Confused she, started toward the door.

"Amu. Wake up. You're going to be late." Some called. _Mama._ Running downstairs, tears came. There sat her father, her mother and a little sister. "Why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream? At this age you shouldn't cry over a bad dream." Her mother laugh. Amu nodded. This isn't a dream. She's really back. Everything is back. But she's forgetting something. "Here's your bento. You better run if you don't want to be late." Amu nodded. Starting to run she halted half way there.

"What's this feeling? What am I forgetting?" Amu looked at her uniform. They didn't felt like they belong to her. Nothing does. This didn't felt like home. But a far away paradise. A paradise that wasn't meant to be made. Closing her eyes, she couldn't figure it out. "Ik.......Ik.u....Ik...u...to...." Amu pronounced. "Ikuto?" Cocking her head she can't figure out what that name meant.

"Amu." A voice call. Turning to see, it was Tadase. Stepping back, he cock his head. "What's wrong?" Stepping forward, Amu found herself stepping back. Tadase stop. "Amu, did I do something to scare you?" Amu shook her head.

"No it's just...." _Just what?_ Amu thought. Looking away she clench her hand. This was a dream. Her mind is telling her that but why can't she wake up. _WAKE UP!!!!! _Amu shouted in her head. —why do you want to wake up? You wanted to live like this? Where everything was like before.— a voice echo through. Looking back, everything faded. Grasping Tadase's hand only to find it gone. — You ask for this in your heart. Yet you throw it away. Why? I thought you love the life..—

"No. It's not that!!! I like the life I have know. I'm free again. I have something to live for." Amu smiled. "Not something I must do. I have to fight my battles. IF I got back now, all the battles I lost and won are meaningless. I don't want that to happen." Amu shouted to the voice. The emptiness was gone from her heart. "I have meet people that will love me as well. Not just Mama and Papa." Standing up straight. Her pink hair brush against her as she turn around quickly.

— Your soul doesn't say that.— Amu bit her lip. Raising her arms, they glow.

"I don't need you to tell me. I can do things alone and I can still go back to my family." Amu bitterly said. The darkness creak as light pour in. "I know that myself." Pulling off the headset, standing there was a girl "What the hell are you doing?" The girl smoke. She had the dream Talent.

"I was having fun. Didn't you like the dream of Tadase-sama? I sure you did. He was so kind to you use to." The girl smirk. Her dark short hair was pin back by small leaves clips. Her green eyes were dark with shadows around them, haunting Amu golden ones. "Tadase won't let you come back. So he let me have the permission to kill you." Stepping forward, Amu didn't do anything.

"The Dream Talent is useless. If you think you can make me kill myself by using my fears, think again. I let you have the first move." Amu explain.

"I already know your fears and hopes. It seems you like this guy name Ikuto now. Wait do you mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto? The black cat." The girl laugh. "Projecting it out, the sky turn read with the sun gone into pitch darkness. "If I kill Ikuto, your hopes will be gone right?" The girl laugh. "Killing him here won't be hard at all. See he's right there." Pointing behind her, Amu turn around. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Ikuto?" Amu repeated. The girl laugh again.

"You should remember him by now. Guess he's not important enough. Stepping in front of him, she held a knife against him. "He can't run without you remembering him. Now try to remember. I'm sure you will after he dies." Stabbing through him, Amu's eyes widen. Amu feel down. "Ne, Hinamori. Your really weak. You lost your chance to be strong. To stand on top of everyone."

"No....No..." Amu muttered. Tears fell down. Falling back down to her knees, everything return. "Let me out of this dream." Amu shouted bitterly. Her voice was frozen. The girl walk up to her. Her heels clicking against the ground.

"This is reality. I'm making your dreams from the fears and hopes to reality. That is my Talent. You say my talent is useless. I killed Tsukiyomi Ikuto just like that." –Mei hurry up. Get this over with.– a voice echo. "I know that. Now Amu. It's your turn." Kneeling down next to her. A knife form in her hand. "To bad your life had turn out to be useless. Your Inochi was wasted on someone useless like you." Before Mei could stab her, a glow surrounded her.

"He can't be dead. NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Going out of control her Talent's glow form an armor around her. Getting up, Mei form a gun. Pressing it against Amu's stomach, she shot it. Ignoring the pain Amu walk forward and grab Mei's neck. "You killed him." Choking, Mei kick Amu. Blood had spread across her stomach but nothing seem to effect her. Mei smiled.

"Just like how I wanted to fight you. Yes go out of control and destroy us." Mei laugh. Her sadism shown through her eyes. "Now kill me. After me everyone one by one they will start attacking you."

"Amu." Raising her arm she ignore the call of her name. The armor turn into a spike. "AMU." Turning around, her golden eyes had darken. Not the innocent eyes anyone had seen. Grabbing her, they pull her into a hug. "Amu, it's Ikuto. I'm right here. I didn't die you idiot. You think I will die that easily and be capture neither less." Ikuto chuckled. Amu looked up to Ikuto. "Fine by yourself, you only had three missions with me. That's it?" Ikuto shouted. Hugging him, Ikuto got up. Looking around his eyes narrow when he didn't see Mei. _Her power is going after control. She has more left uncontrolled then I thought. I have to protect her. If I don't Tadase will kill her so no one will have her._ Ikuto thought.

"I love Ikuto." Amu mutter. Ikuto looked at Amu in confusion. "I love Ikuto." Amu smiled. _Not Tadase, it was never Tadase._ Getting up she kissed him. Ikuto smiled.

"I love you too Amu.

-----------------------------

Sorry for not being able to write for the past few or so weeks. Finals are a pain in the ass. Lol

I have history tomorrow aka the last one from the MIDDLE SCHOOL and hello high school lol.

This story took about 4 days to type since of watching d-gray-man and making reviews . Yeah a lot of typing. Man.

PLZ REVIEW

also I'm on a trip this weekend.

At AN ANIME CONVENTION

I'm going to AnimeNEXT

THEY FINALLY CONFESS. Cheers ^^. Kind of cheezy oh well.

I LOVE ALLEN WALKER NOW....man this what happens if I watch a new anime that I love

PREVIEW FOR NEXT TIME

Grasping the bed sheets, something was breaking inside. She can't control it anymore. The darkness or light isn't one of their sides. But what is it. She didn't know what to do anymore. Ikuto is so far away but he's right here with her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime thing

Plz review and THK YOU FOR ALL THE reviews ^.^

The anime convention was fun ^^ I had so much hugs, I was part of a hug line till the staff told us that we were borderline prostitutes(I think I spell the word wrong and place it in a different word) wtf. Man. Any ways. I got a lot of Allen walker things lo. Also kingdom hearts. Took a lot of pics. I was naruto(the wig was itchy)

I had to finish d-gray man so I didn't type anything lol, sorry. Only a few hours to watch it and I didn't type a thing.

Miyano sings for skip beat too^^

I like Ash like snow now...and Kanau Nara

Chapter 9

"Ne, Tadase-sama. The white devil is causing trouble again. With the black cat too. What should we do?" Yaya ask Tadase. Looking at Tadase she hum a melody.

"I know. Both of the white and black devil's are. It seems they're merging together aren't they. We need to get rid of the black cat for the black devil to come back to us." Tadase explain. Smirking, he crush a chess piece from the board. "Yaya, it seems Kukai is being useless. Go help him." Yaya nodded and ran off.

Jumping down onto the ground, Yaya look back up to the story she jump down from. Bowing, giving her good-bye. Walking off, she pull her hair back into the two pigtails with the big bows ribbons. Walking, she smile at the little kids she pass by. _I guess I should buy what Amu-chi likes best._ Yaya thought. Sighing she went against it. _I can't. Amu will come to me as friends._ Stopping in front of the school she smile. Knocking on the door.

"Coming." Amu shouted. "Ikuto I will get it. The rest of the kids need someone to look after or they will escape again. Ikuto. See." Opening the door, she smiled. "Yaya!"

"Amu who is it?" Ikuto ask. "If it's one of them, close it." He snap. Amu turn around annoy. "Is it?" the door closed. "What did I say?" Yaya cock her head. _Are they fighting to protect Amu?_

"Ne, Amu. It's Yaya. Get them to open the door." Yaya shouted. Ikuto open the door and narrow his eyes. "Who are you?" Yaya ask.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto responded. Yaya smirk.

"You're the one I have to kill." Backing up, her eyes turn wild. "My talent is the Kyodo Talent. Allowing me to make people's wants come out." Yaya smirk. "It's a defensive Talent but I think Kukai should be near. If you know already he has the Daichi(Earth) Talent" Closing the door, he locked it from the outside.

"I know about you too. Yuiki Yaya. A childhood friend of Amu. Helps Hotori Tadase and use Amu." Ikuto calmly explain. "Is he using his puppet's to kill Amu now?" Yaya step forward. Her eyes were glowing of hatred.

"You took Amu-chi away! Amu-chi was our family. You don't know how to control her. Amu can kill everyone here in less than a second in killer mode." Yaya spat. "Why can't you just give her up? Tadase-sama and everyone loves her. That is why we lock her up. So she won't understand pain."

"I didn't take her out by force did I? It was order's but I didn't force her to come out." Ikuto explain. "She seem's pretty happy here. Not lock up like a bird who is ready to fly on her own but her wings are tied down."

"My orders for today is to kill you. Tadase-sama doesn't need a Talent who won't listen to him. Kukai!" Yaya shouted. The veins from the tree's rip up from the Earth and wrap around Ikuto. Pulling him up. "I can't do anything that has to do with violence but I can still kill someone easy with Kukai's help." Pulling a knife out, she climb up the tree veins and place it against his neck. "After this I will kill Hinamori Amu. Such a shame just to have a Talent go like that."

"Ikuto! Yaya stop it." Amu barged out from the roof. Landing on top of them she push her off. "Don't harm Ikuto! Tell Tadase I will stay here and he won't kill me. Unlike back than I'm stronger and I have a reason to be here." Amu shouted at her. "Kukai you too. As of right now, you are no longer my family or friends. Its been that way since that day! So leave me alone." Kukai jump down from the tree and hug Amu. Pulling her away.

"Sorry Amu. But order's are orders. Hey Yaya, is the order to kill the black cat than Amu?"

"No to awaken the Black and White Devil by killing Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Yaya explain. "Hold Amu-chi for me." Jumping back up, Amu's eyes widen as Ikuto's blood scatter everywhere. Yaya look over to Amu. Glowing with rage her left eye turn black as her right eye turn white. "Tadase-sama would be happy with this. Now let see your power."

"Amu...." Ikuto spit out blood. "Stop. I'm okay." Tears flood out of her eyes. Not hearing a single thing of what they're saying. Not understanding the change of power. She can't do anything. Time froze . Closing her eyes, reopening them, someone was standing in front of her. Her brown hair was pull to the side. Her kind eyes told her not to be afraid.

"Amu." she reply to the look on her face. Walking up to her. Amu look around. Everything was frozen and dull. She was out of her body. Seeing Ikuto she ran over. "Amu. Do you remember me?"

"Mama?" Amu got up. Tears form. "It's Mama." The women smiled.

"The me now still misses you but it's best not to look for me right now. Protect your friends , the people you care about now." She explain. "I know this world scares you still. The man over there is someone you don't want to lose. Thus you want to protect him even if you don't know your power. It's been barely half a year since you left the friends you once knew so well. But tame that power to be stronger than ever." Disappearing, Amu nodded. Closing her eyes, the bright light disappear.

"Amu." Ikuto shouted. Amu turn around. Fire had surrounded her. Smiling she gave him a wave. "Amu what are you doing?" Ikuto got up, looking around, Kukai was to her left, and Yaya was to her right.

"Ikuto. Stay there. I will end this quickly." Amu calmly said. "Kukai, Yaya. You have been my friends that I want to protect for so long. But I'm not betraying you. You betray me first." Turning toward Kukai her eyes glow. "So I won't hold back." The flames died down as she jump toward him. Moving her hand back, the air turn to the sword, grasping she smirk. Kukai dodge her attack.

"What's with her? She seem to be different." Kukai ask. Looking at Yaya who was dodging as well. "Didn't the white and black devil merge?" Stopping, the air grasp them still. Moving them together, Amu looked at them.

"Do you remember the first time we meet? Kukai, Yaya." Amu ask. Kukai and Yaya narrow their eyes. "I remembered. We were in elementary school.(dif from anime) Kukai you were a year older. But that day change everything. Don't you remember?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kukai shouted.

"Amu-chi. I remember. We're your friends still."

"Than let me explain what happen. What Tadase says isn't true." Amu smiled. Walking over to Ikuto. "Don't you want to know what happen as well?" Reaching her hand out to him, Ikuto looked at her. She was a stronger girl now. _What happen in that fire? I thought I saw someone_.

______________________________________________________________________________

how was it(Running in circles)

sorry for a very very late update

I had to update one of my other fanfiction before this one this one b/c that wasn't updated longer than this one.

I'm on summer break now. ^^ I past 8th grade. ^^ so I will be heading off toward high school. My mom promise that if I get all a's and two b's from middle freshmen to the end of the second year–will able to drive than(sophomore I think) I will get a motorcycle scooter. I would be simple but I want to join all the activities that I can.

Preview-----------------------------

"What do you mean?" Little Amu shouted. "Are you going to stop being my friend? Stop! Let me go! How does my power effect who and what?" Amu shouted. Tears streaming down her face.

"Amu-chi." Yaya began. "Tadase told us that this will help tons of people. But the outside world effects your power. And you will die sooner."

"I don't care. Just let me go." Amu shouted. "I want to live to the fullest."


	10. Chapter 10: That Day

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime thing

Plz review and THK YOU FOR ALL THE reviews ^.^

Chapter 10

That Day

Ikuto stood up as the scene changed from the battle field to a pleasant neighborhood. His midnight blue eyes scan the area. Everything seem to be normal. Just that how did he get there? Looking around, he walk down the street. Looking at the plates with all the families he spotted Hinamori.

"Mama. I'm off." A little girl shouted. Ikuto stood there as the girl passed him. Her short pig tails bounce as she ran. Suddenly stopping she turn around to face him. Her large golden eyes seem to be carefree. "Onii-san. Are you lost?" Amu ask. "Your standing in front of my house."

"Huh? No. Just that I was walking by it." Ikuto explain. "I'm trying to find someone." Amu walk up to him. "Thanks for the concern." Amu smiled.

"Why don't you hang out with me today? Tadase and I are only going to the park. Maybe we can go somewhere more fun with you." Amu drag him along as she ran. Ikuto narrow his eyes. She was barely ten years old and her parents trust her that much. "Onii-san. What's your name? I'm Amu."

"Amu?" Looking at the young girl who was dragging him still. "I'm Ikuto." Ikuto said. Amu smile. "What are you planning today?"

"With you. You can act as an Onii-san to Tadase and I." Amu laugh. "Keep this a secret to Mama and Papa. If Papa knows I will be under his roof for a long time. But Papa is Papa like that. That's why I love Papa." Amu laugh.

"Amu. Do you have any powers?" Amu look at him. Her eyes turn less cheerful. "Never mind then."

"I do. But how did you know? Everyone that I know has one. Well only my friends does. I don't know why but they seem to be getting farther from being friends with me. I knew them way before kindergarten." Amu sigh. "Do you want to see it? Here. I'm sure Tadase won't mind me being a little late." Pulling him to the side of the river side. She place her bag down. Lifting her arm up, a glow form around her arm. _She's able to control it? But how come she wasn't able to control it now? _Looking Amu she sigh. "This is only part of the power I think. I feel more of it inside. So should we get going?" Ikuto nodded as they began to walk again.  
______________________________________________________________________________

_What happen today to change their friendship so much? I know it has to do with her Inochi. But what? Wait! How can see she me? I'm not part of this time. If she see me now, wouldn't that make us know each other. Same with Tadase. _Ikuto thought. It was a good reason. _But if she's showing me this, it means everyone else forgotten the truth._

"Ikuto-nii. Come on." Amu said. Dragging him along. "The park is right there near my school."

"Amu!" Someone shouted. Ikuto turn to face a boy. "Tadase was shouting for you in the park. He seems kind of mad." The boy laugh and ran off.

"Tch. Ikuto-nii."

"Ikuto-nii?" Ikuto restated.

"Yeah. Just act like a cousin I just meet ok." Ikuto nodded. Like he has much choice. "Stay here till I come get you."

"Sure. Why not?" Ikuto stated. Sitting down, Amu ran into the school. Looking at it, Ikuto smiled. It has been such a long time since he seen his elementary school. Hasn't gone back there since he left it. Which was a long time ago. Closing his eyes, he remember the time when everything was peaceful. He had a normal childhood till he had to go into this job. It was an easy job though till he got the mission to get Amu.

"Kukai let me go!!! What are you dong? Using your Talent on me Kukai?" Amu shouted. "Let me go." Ikuto got up and look inside the school to see what was going on. A cage made of veins trap Amu like a bird in a cage.

"Amu. You know your Talent it rare. We can't have you dying, we can help the whole world with our Talent. But you can't be influence by the outside world. That's why you're disappearing from this world." Tadase explain. "Touching her cheeks, Ikuto clench his hands. Amu's golden eyes widen. "You will only be able to listen to me. I will take away your power to able to hear other things but us."

"Tadase. Why!? I promise to help you guys. Just let me go." Amu shouted.

"Don't worry. This world will be okay. As long as you stay with us." Tadase smile. A mark appear on her forehead. "You will be happy as well." Her eyes glow turning black and white. Falling to her knee's the group looked at her. "Amu. What are you doing?"

"The Black and White Devil are separating." Amu reply in a voice that no one heard from her. It was cold and lifeless. Falling backwards to the ground. The ground made the same symbol on her forehead. "The Black Devil goes to Hotori Tadase. And the White Devil goes to............"

"What are you talking about?" Tadase ask. He didn't understand what was she talking about. "Kukai. Tighten the barrier on her." Kukai nodded. The veins closed in on her, leaving no space to look around. Amu turn around to face Ikuto.

"Stay there. Till the time comes, when I will met you again. At that time I will go with you. But now I will go with them." Amu smiled.

"Amu. Wait!" Ikuto shouted as the area turn white. His eyes widen when Amu reappear. Now older and in a high school uniform. "Amu? Why are you here?" Amu smile.

"I"m not the Amu you know. I'm the Amu without the Talent." Amu walk up to him. Her hair was shorter than the Amu he knows. "I'm a normal girl." Amu smiled.

"Is it better in your world? Happier without learning of the Talent's." Ikuto asked her. Amu shrug. She walk around looking at the empty space. "It's strange to find you not freaking out."

Amu laugh at that comment.

"Ever since I was little strange things always happen. Just that we had a few paths. The two which you know. One I don't have a Talent with everyone and live peacefully. Two I get a Talent with everyone. It seems you don't know much of your Talent either. You probably wonder how do I know so much of this. Well in my time there is a story. The story reflects on you." Ikuto eyes follow her. "Life is peaceful but boring. I guess I can say I wish something happens."

"What do you mean? For something to happen? What kind of something?" Ikuto ask her. "You seem to be like Amu as well. How can something be so different yet the same?"

"Ikuto. I haven't meet you yet. But I hope to soon. You seem to be a good guy. But don't get mess up in my world. Just go back to your world. I'm just part of Amu. Okay. That day doesn't influence me. But That day influence the Amu you know. She lost some important friends back then. But I still have them. Support her okay. I think we both know how you feel about her even if you admitted it too her. Just show it more" Ikuto narrow his eyes.

"What...."

"I got to go. If I don't wake up I will be late. Bye." Turning around she ran. "It's best if you wake up too."

"Huh?" The light turn to darkness, blinking a few times, the real world came back to him. Looking around he figure it he was in the school's hospital. "Amu!" Jolting up he look to the side. Amu was resting on the bed with a I.V. connected to her.

"Ikuto-kun. It seems you have woken up. Amu-chan took out the enemy before we got there. It seems they're pretty injured. I check on Amu already. She's fine now. Anyways you need to eat. I didn't put the I.V. on you because you weren't that injured like Amu-chan. Bleeding from all her limbs. Her body as well. It seem she protect," the nurse explain.

"That's good." Ikuto sigh of relief. "Wait. She took on two enemies from Tadase side." Ikuto shouted.

"Ikuto-kun. Shhh. It's late at night. I know. She probably hit 100% of her power. We need to keep that a secret. If the higher ups know, they will defiantly take her away from you Ikuto-kun." The nurse smile. "Just sleep for now." Ikuto nodded and went back to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ne how was it. I'm pretty much hiding my house for the past two weeks. Lol. Yeah I have no life. I really need one. But I've been out to watch some movies. Like the Purposely. That was really funny. Than I'm going to see Transformer. ^^. Than movies in the park(which is free but the snacks lol)

Anyways PLZ REVIEW....

In Zenkaikon I'm cosplaying as Rin from Fate/Stay night. I just need the long jokes, red shirt. And black bow. And for my hair to grow longer lol

PREVIEW----------------------


	11. Chapter 11

I just came back from the dead. Yes I know I haven't updated in a very very very very long time. Before I knew it, it was this long already. So sorry. I haven't plan out anything. I was into watching anime and manga that I completely forgot to update. But don't worry. I will try my best to update as fast as I can.

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime thing

Plz review and THK YOU FOR ALL THE reviews ^.^

Chapter 11

Tadase sat up on the chair. Since the day Amu left, she was breaking away from their grip. Just yesterday she was holding on by a thread. Because of a little action she cut away from them. Going to Ikuto completely. Clenching his fist he got back up. It was his time for action.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Amu. Amu." Utau shouted coming into the room where Amu was resting in. Rolling over, she ignore the famous singer.

"Utau. Why don't you go to Ikuto?" Amu asked her. Utau shrug. Throwing some bags on top of Amu, she smiled.

"The boys won't be giving you these cloths. Get change. I want to see what Ikuto thinks of them. You two are going out right?" Utau ask. "I know Ikuto likes you and you like him. So I will think you are going out. Amu!" She pull the girl out of the bed and pull the outfit out of the bag. The unmotivated girl didn't even try to put on the outfit. "Amu. I heard what happen over the phone. Don't tell anyone about what happen." Her voice tense. "If you do we won't be able to protect you from the higher ups." Amu nodded.

"Utau. I thought you were going to a live concert. Don't you have to be there now?" Amu asked Utau after she changed. Looking around, the room was empty. Letting out a heavy sigh. She sat on the bed. Picking up the note that Utau left for her. Skimming it she place it back down.

Closing the door to the nurse office, she sigh again.._ What should I do? Utau won't be back. I just learn to control my Talent. Maybe I should do some research. _Turning around she walk toward the library. Everything was confusing her right now. Lots and lots of things are just merging into her brain. Just about half a year ago she was stuck in a room. Now she has lots of people who talks to her and helps her. Just yesterday she was friends with Tadase and everyone. And just yesterday she learn to control her Talent. Pulling some books of the shelf about her Talent , she sat down. Skimming the book, copying any information she didn't know about her Talent down. Absorbing any information needed. Picking up the other book she didn't notice Ikuto behind her.

"Amu. What are you doing?" Flinching she felled out of the chair.

"Ikuto. How long have you been there?" Amu asked giving out a nervous laugh.

"I just got here. I'm picking up data from someone about something." Ikuto explained. Amu cock her head to the side. He wasn't explaining it in detail. "It seems you are looking up your Talent. We haven't done studies on it for a long time and we haven't started it for a long time either. Only the host knows most about the Inochi Talent." Ikuto sat down next to Amu. "Did Utau make you wear that? I thought she would be busy for a while now. No missions either." Ikuto explained.

"Ikuto. Do I get missions once they do hand them out again? How about you?" Amu asked. Clenching the book, pulling it closer she looked away from Ikuto.

"My mission is to look after you. So I'm still on the mission. It seems they want me to destroy Tadase's group along the ways as well. I don't know. I doubt it since you can heal everyone once we start again. I think they plan to make you a nurse of this place. It would be a great help. Unless they want to send you off the long dangerous missions."

"Can I leave this place?" Amu asked. "I want to go somewhere. I want to go home to my family."

"Amu. You can leave. Once you enter you can't leave." Amu got up. Pushing the chair back, she place the books back onto the shelf. "What are you going to do?"

"Ikuto can't I go out today again. This place is boring. I don't want to train. Plus I can fight as well."

"I can't just bring you out whenever. Plus the nurse will kill me if I go out. Maybe later." Ikuto smiled. Clenching the folder he was holding he got up as well. "I got to go. Have a meeting in place of Utau's absence. Walking out, his face tense. Looking at the papers, it was about Tadase.

Name: Tadase Hotori

Talent: Ou Talent

Seems to be friends with Amu. Went out for before all this happen. It seems he knows more of Amu talent before she did. Most have plan everything out before she knew about it. In the end it seems he was using her. Like a King he uses his pieces before going out and fight. His Talent is not well known either but it seems that he made Amu's Inochi Talent fall under him. Other than that not much is known.

______________________________________________________________________________

okay I know that was a very sucky chapter and a short one I might add but right now I have a splitting head ache. The chapter was suppose to be about a short break from the battles as well. Got to know a little about Tadase. It was okay ^^

plz leave a review.

Preview:

Tadase pin Amu down onto the bed. His hand covered her mouth. And his other hand holding Amu's arms down. His eyes narrow on Amu who was glaring at him with confidence and hatred.

"I wasn't going to give you another change. But what if I give you freedom along with it. Will you come back? This isn't a place for you. I'm sorry for what happen. But I didn't think you would have went along with the plans I made. You helped a lot of people already." Tadase explain. His voice was smooth. Amu didn't give him another second. Forcing her mouth open, she bit his hand. Pulling her legs up she kicked him away.

"I won't. Not again. I won't forgive you. I don't tru"

"Aren't they treating you the same as we did to you?" Tadase cut her off. "I know you like Tsukiyomi Ikuto but trapping you here but with more space is like us." Tadase explain.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay again. I do have a life even though some days I have nothing to do. The past few days I had a movie to see and went shopping. Personal Problems that I rather not share and my power went out b/c of the thunder storm we had. So yeah. I try to type it but some things got in the way. //////////////// This fanfiction might be near it's end as well. I wanted it to be around 20 chapters but I think that's too long. Unless you want sucky stupid chapters.

If I made some mistakes plz tell me so I can correct them.

THIS ANIME DOESN"T BELONG NOR DOES THE MANGA

I will be using the manga since some of the manga wasn't in the anime. Now and then you will see some anime thing

Chapter 12

Ikuto sat down on to the bed. Looking over at the paper's again, Amu's past was clear up slightly. The time to take out Tadase was now. Everything was being plan out and Amu was the key factor to all this. Clenching his fist, the paper in his hand crumble. He didn't want to use Amu to get to Tadase but there wasn't any other way.

"Ikuto." Utau knock on the door. Opening it, she came in. Her long hair was down. Unusually for her since she always kept it up to keep out of her way. "What are we going to do? We still don't know your Talent. If this keeps up you won't be able to fight with the other Talent's regardless of how well you fight." Utau sat down next to Ikuto. Looking at Ikuto again she smiled.

"I don't know. I guess I don't have a Talent. I don't need one for them send me on mission's like that." Ikuto sigh. Placing the sheet of paper's down on to the table he look over to Utau. Shrugging he pick up the sheet's of paper's again. Skimming the information for how many times already.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu took off the out fit that Utau gave her and place it in the closet. Pulling her hair back she sigh. Grabbing a sweater and a skirt, she changed into it. The cool air drifted into the room. Looking outside, the sunset was long gone already. The moon's light had replace the warm sunlight. Flipping over she hugged a pillow. _Why couldn't Ikuto stay with me? Now I'm bored. I haven't had training and it's been a few days already. _Amu thought. Sitting up she closed the window.

"What are you doing Amu?" Amu turn around to face Tadase. Getting up on her bed she back up toward the window. Looking out she planned to jump out of the window. Before Amu could

jump out Tadase pin Amu down onto the bed. His hand covered her mouth. And his other hand holding Amu's arms down. His eyes narrow on Amu who was glaring at him with confidence and hatred.

"I wasn't going to give you another change. But what if I give you freedom along with it. Will you come back? This isn't a place for you. I'm sorry for what happen. But I didn't think you would have went along with the plans I made. You helped a lot of people already." Tadase explain. His voice was smooth. Amu didn't give him another second. Forcing her mouth open, she bit his hand. Pulling her legs up she kicked him away.

"I won't. Not again. I won't forgive you. I don't tru"

"Aren't they treating you the same as we did to you?" Tadase cut her off. "I know you like Tsukiyomi Ikuto but trapping you here but with more space is like us." Tadase explain. Amu froze. Her eyes remain silent. "See. Isn't it true. Just help us with this battle and you will be set free from us. From me and from any other order." Amu looked away. Her heart wavered against there reasoning.

"If I help you I won't be trap here like this again? Never?" Amu asked. Tadase smirk and nodded. "What do I have to do first before I agree?" Amu asked.

"Nothing much. Only to destroy this order." Tadase explain. Getting off her, he stood near the door. "That is all. It's not like you're killing anyone. Only the people who react well and come to our side will live."

"Meaning the people who doesn't come with you die." Amu said sitting up again. "Meaning Ikuto and Utau will die." Amu cock her head to the side. Giving a sigh, she got up. _I just have to prevent my powers to save the people I love. Maybe I can trick him and only destroy his side of his order._ Amu thought. Rasing her hand something surrounded it. Something that can be seen yet can not as well. Soon flares of blue was seen. Flying around the room, they flew around Tadase. Quickly wrapping around Tadase before he can fight back. "I will never betray them. Tadase you have to gain my trust before anything of all else!" Amu shouted.

"You seriously think everything Ikuto and his order did was for you? They were training you to place you in the front lines against us. They never thought of you as a comrade. Only a tool to use. Ask the man himself." Tadase grunt, trying to free himself. Amu tighten the grip on him. "Everything that was done is a lie. Everything before that day was the truth Amu." Amu flinch. That tone was the same tone before that day. Looking at Tadase, his eyes for once were honest before they betrayed her. Amu held her grip on Tadase but she step back away from him.

"That's not true. It's not true. I have been following him freely." Amu shouted. "Everything he did was to make me better at fighting and protecting myself."

"Those are the key factors to fighting in a way against us Amu." Tadase shouted cutting her off. Amu give him a stern look. Frowning she step back more. "Amu. Just follow what we say and you will be free. It's simple as that." Amu loosen her grip setting him free. Reaching his hand out, Amu grabbed it.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it o.o. I know the chapters have been short lately. I"m very sorry. I want them to be longer but I want them straight to the point. I try to write longer chapters next time.

If you haven't read the top part before the story began the fanfiction is ending soon. ^^''''''' the fanfiction could've been better in some parts but I will fix them later.

Amu also had sided with Tadase side again to gain her freedom after the battle. What will happen now? Even I don't know lol. I guess we both have to find out. I haven't figure out the next chapter so you might have to wait a little longer than usual.

Plz REVIEW

Preview:

With a raise of a hand the whole school flare up in flames. Standing outside of it the wind blew. Blinking, the flames grew larger. Voices could be heard of the fire. Looking at Tadase and Kukai who were standing in front of her. Getting ready to fight for anyone who came through the gates.

"Amu what are you doing!?" Ikuto shouted as we ran out of the school. Utau was beside her. Placing her hair up she look at Amu was well. "What are you doing!?" He repeated. More harshly. Amu flinch. Tadase grab Amu and smiled at Ikuto.

"Staying with us to gain her freedom. Like us you trap her in the school didn't you. Not letting her out with out permission from the higher ups so you can use her." Ikuto flinch. Amu looked away. She knew this wasn't the right choice but she wanted to be free. Free from everything. Not lock up in a place. Not anywhere.

"Amu. Is all the time together spent for nothing? All the time we spent outside of the school." Ikuto shouted asking her a question. Amu flinch. Looking at them she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I......I just want to be free. Ikuto you promise me to show me the world. I did see the world. I want to be free in the world now. I don't want to be lock up always and finding someone to protect me and use me! Even though right now I know Tadase is using me, I will be free."


	13. Chapter 13: the answer

Hello

thks for the reviews!! I wonder if I can get more than three reviews more a chapter o.o.. Since I notice that was the average ^.^. Plz review and thanks for the ppl who do.(bows down) and also for the ppl who reads my story but plz tell me what you think of it.

I also have a few other comments: I don't know or remember if told you guys, this will end soon. ^.^ I had a fun time doing this.

Plz don't call Tadase gay. Since he isn't actually gay even though his shugo chara does make him like girly. He's not Homo and I dislike the use of the word Gay when they mean it only as weird and stupid or other words.. Another note , I have three weeks left of summer xp

This wasn't a amuto really . I try to make romance in this story in this chapter and so....

Chapter 13

Utau stood up. Her eyes narrow at her brother. Giving a sigh, She took notice of the disturbance in the area quickly. Pulling Ikuto up, she dragged him out of the room before he could say anything about it.

"Ikuto. They got Amu now." Utau quickly explain. Throwing him back onto his feet, she frown. "Get her back. One way or another. If she betray's us, kill her. I don't care if you love her, protecting this school is our top priority. Bring her back alive if you can." Utau ordered. Walking away she ignored Ikuto's look of despair.

"What did Amu do now? Did she betray us?" Ikuto shouted at Utau.

Outside Amu stood in front of the whole school. With a raise of a hand the whole school flare up in flames. Standing outside of it the wind blew. Blinking, the flames grew larger. Voices could be heard of the fire. Looking at Tadase and Kukai who were standing in front of her. Getting ready to fight for anyone who came through the gates.

"Amu what are you doing!?" Ikuto shouted as we ran out of the school. Utau was beside her. Placing her hair up she look at Amu was well. "What are you doing!?" He repeated. More harshly. Amu flinch. Tadase grab Amu and smiled at Ikuto.

"Staying with us to gain her freedom. Like us you trap her in the school didn't you. Not letting her out with out permission from the higher ups so you can use her." Ikuto flinch. Amu looked away. She knew this wasn't the right choice but she wanted to be free. Free from everything. Not lock up in a place. Not anywhere.

"Amu. Is all the time together spent for nothing? All the time we spent outside of the school." Ikuto shouted asking her a question. Amu flinch. Looking at them she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I......I just want to be free. Ikuto you promise me to show me the world. I did see the world. I want to be free in the world now. I don't want to be lock up always and finding someone to protect me and use me! Even though right now I know Tadase is using me, I will be free. I'll be saved." Amu mumbled. Hesitation could be heard. Looking away she step back so Tadase and Kukai could attack. "Amu!" Utau shouted. Running next to Ikuto, she block Tadase's and Kukai's attack. "Kukai......" Utau bitterly said. Kukai ignore Utau and continue to attack them.

"Amu. Use you Talent so we can escape. And make sure the school get's destroy properly as well. If you don't you won't get the end of the stick like we promise." Tadase shouted. Amu nodded. Smoke surrounded the group, separating Amu from Ikuto and Utau. "If you want to get her back, if you can. Come to play with us." Tadase laugh.

"Cowards. Running away from the battlefield." Ikuto shouted. His eyes glow of betrayal. Jumping into the smoke, Utau pull him back. Forcing Utau to let go, he follow Tadase and the rest. Running to Amu, Ikuto grab Amu's hand and pin her down onto the ground. Knowing that he was in middle of the enemies territory. "Amu. Seriously. What are you doing? You know Tadase won't give you any freedom. So why? If you wanted to be free I can help you. If you wanted to go outside when ever I would have done so." Ikuto snap. Amu flinch. She never saw Ikuto this angry before. Tears form in her eyes.

"Ikuto. Everywhere I go I'm trap. Nothing makes me feel free. Because of you, Tadase and everyone I can't be living peacefully. Because of the Talent I have I carry so much sadness. I don't want it." Amu shouted back. A bubble form so no one else can come near them. Ikuto hugged her tightly.

"Stupid girl. I'm sorry. We don't know how to take away a Talent. It's something you are born with. We can't do anything." Ikuto stated "Everything stated when two groups were form looking for you Talent. When you showed up, both side took away your happiness." Ikuto murmured.

"I just want my Talent to go away. But I don't know how even I know more about it than anyone else!" Amu cried. Pushing Ikuto way, Ikuto pin her down again. More tears stream down from her eyes. Looking at Ikuto emotionlessly. "If only that my Talent can disappear." Ikuto looked out toward the battle. Yaya and Rima were trying to get in. Some of the Talent user's were outside helping utau to fight.

(Inside Amu's mind)

Two girls were on the grass. One with a mark and one with out a mark on their left hands. The mark handed one started to talk

"If you don't like my Talent don't use it." She stated.

"But I can't. It just come naturally to me." The other one stated. They both stared at each other.

"Unless we do that. That's right that. If we merge together." They stated together.

"If you merge with me." The one without a mark stated. "The Talent will disappear along with you. And we will be come one." The both nodded and smiled wider. Giving out their hands, they held each other's hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it??? It seems like the story is goin' in circles XP. REMINDER: story is ending soon

I notice ppl just read my fanfiction's w/ no feedback. (It does tell me how many views per a chapter) I didn't say anything b/c I'm getting reviews but reviews are only like three.

So I'm doing this. I don't want to but I really want some feedback(not plz update soon b/c I'm trying my best w/ three fanfiction's)

**Edit august 9th 2009** okay, let see, more than 30 views on this chapter and only two reviews. very sad ppl's.  
at _**least 10 reviews**_(I don't think there's a problem since there are well over 80 views or more per a chapter). _**Or no update. **_I will place it on hold if you want me too.

Also check out my other fanfiction's of Amuto( I have a few. A lot of ppl like _**At the beginning with you. **_But no the sequal though since it really has nothing to do w/ it. Well it does since it give the real ending) If you like man and full moon i have fanfiction's for them too

previews

Amu stood up. _That's right._ She thought. _If I want to be save I just need to get rid of the Talent by merging with it. If I do that, I defiantly will be saved._ Wind push any near her toward the wall. Her eyes star at emptiness, unfocused at anything. Looking at Ikuto she smiled.

"I'm going to be saved." Amu stated. Ikuto was confusing. About to ask her how, the wind push him back more. Her body glowed and marking's appeared.


	14. author's note

Okay here's the news. more than 40 views(I know not alot either) the last time i checked and only two reviewers. (really sad)

As of right now, the story will be on hold till farther notice. I'm sorry. And I will thank to all the reviewers who took their time to leave reviews

I"m placing this on hold for other reason's as well. Even though I have the ending plan out, I don't like how it's turning out. So i will edit the ending. As well i'm getting more busier other than with my other fanfiction's.  
School is starting up and I don't know my fully scedule but I will join ALOT of clubs. Even though i like to write, i do have a life. I can't stay up all night to write for you guys since i can't sacrfice sleep time for the hour and half classes(i can't sit still more or less pay attention to that long. only anime.) I will try to plan it out during classes.(daydreams are awesome lol)

Sorry again and thanks to the ppl who did review this fanfiction. I will place another note when i will continue this fanfiction once i get everything sorted out and once i get 10 reviews(it's not hard.) the last chapter and more reviews for the other chapters as well.

~Friendsforever0165


	15. Important note and part of last chapter

It's been six months since I last updated. Meaning one and 1/3 of a semster in high school past for me already. Wow.  
This will be the last chapter. I know it's not complete since I lost my muse for this along time ago. I will be rewriting At the Beginning with You which is an amuto if you want to check it out.

* * *

Saving me  
Last chapter

Amu didn't fight back as the wind blew harder around them. Her face was half covered by her pink bangs. Inside of her, she knew she was fighting against her talent for too long. Now it's to reason with it and side with it. But not giving up to it. Looking up to see the mid-night blue eyes, she smiled. "It's time." Ikuto narrow his eyes. Time for what? Amu pushed herself away.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted to her. But she didn't responde. Within seconds, her body glowed a beautiful golden with blue. Her hair sway, flickering to each side as it was dancing. "What do you mean?"

"There's no need for my Talent. If they abuse it, people won't die. If it isn't, the holder will suffer. So I will be the last in line. I will take it away and lock it with my heart. So only I will have it." Her mono-tone began to talk. "The secret in this Talent was that they holder can only understand pain at first. As the holder finds more feelings it will open up more and begin to heal anyone within sight."

"Amu." Ikuto shouted to her again. This time catching the pink hair girl's attention. Her face didn't match her tone. She was smiling happily. "Why are you smiling?" Amu began to laugh. It wasn't the one that was forced, it was true. As fast as she began to laugh, tears felled with pain. "Amu....."

"I was always holding back. Always!" Her voice rapidly began to change to anger. "I thought destroying this world would be great but I changed that fact. I was just part of me you see. The Talent is part of me. But the Talent and I never thought as one. Just like twin sisters but we are acutally one." The tears stop as she continue to walk and shine. Looking back at Ikuto, her eyes had two shades of pink. One was darker and one was lighter.

"What are you going to do?"

"Change. You see, nothing about me is true. I did wanted to see the world but I was a trap bird. If I do go out to see it, I would be like an ant in a desert. Lost and confused. Thinking it's to big.

* * *

I know the ending is terrible. Its not an ending at all. Sorry if you wanted this story to be continue but I will be having a major editing on this after everything settles down for me. LIKE major settling down. I didn't fix anything like grammar and stuff in this chapter and I know there are major things I need fixing. So yeah. Sorry again. on Hiatus as on today.


End file.
